westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Confederados
The Confederados, also known as the Army of New Virginia, are a group of ex-soldiers in the first season of Westworld. They also appear in the second season. Summary The Confederados are a group of hosts in the role of ex-Confederate soldiers who roam the outer lands of the park, and are a part of the War storyline. They are known as the "Army of New Virginia", but most people simply call them "Confederados". They are described as not willing to surrender at the end of the Civil War, and now work as mercenaries south of the border. Members *Captain Norris *Major Craddock *Colonel Brigham *Dunleavy Appearances *Season One **"Contrapasso" **"Trompe L'Oeil" *Season Two **"Reunion" **"Virtù e Fortuna" **"The Riddle of the Sphinx" Season One "Contrapasso" The group of William, Logan, and Dolores come across the Confederados in Pariah. Logan drives the group to join them, to partake in the War story, over the others' objections. Logan works with El Lazo and does a job to steal Nitroglycerine from Union Soldiers north of the border to get in good with the Confederados. However, Lawrence double-crosses the Confederados as a member of the Revolutionaries, and the Confederados take Logan hostage. William and Dolores kill four of them before escaping Pariah with Lawrence."Contrapasso" "Trompe L'Oeil" The Confederados ambush the train that Dolores, William and Lawrence are travelling on, intent on getting revenge for Lawrence betraying them. They open fire on the train with a machine gun, killing many people within. The remaining survivors send out a dressed up corpse filled with Nitroglycerin on a horse, to trick the Confederados into thinking they surrender. Instead, they fire at the corpse and blow it up, creating a distraction for them to ride away. The Confederados recover and pursue them, picking off people with their guns. They accidentally enter Ghost Nation territory and are attacked by Ghost Nation warriors, who kill all the Confederados and allow William, Dolores and Lawrence to escape."Trompe L'Oeil"\ Season Two "Reunion" Again, the Confederados appear in the second episode of the second season. One of the Confederado men is recommissioned by Dolores. The Man in Black also mentions that he and Lawrence must pass through their territory on the way to Pariah."Reunion" "Virtù e Fortuna" One of the plotlines of the episode concerns the Confederado defence of Fort Forlorn Hope, their main headquarters, from Delos security forces. Though Dolores and her posse promised them an alliance if they help them, Dolores follows ulterior motives and ensures that many of the men from the garrison perish. "The Riddle of the Sphinx" The Man in Black and Lawrence ride in to town of Las Mudas, and get captured by Major Craddock and the Confederados. They are brought to the church where Craddock is trying to get information out of the townspeople. Lawrence tells The Man in Black in confidence where the town weaponry is hidden, and The Man in Black tells Craddock the location. Later that evening The Man in Black surprises Craddock by breaking a bottle and stabbing Craddock in the neck with it. The Man in Black winds up killing most (all?) of the Confederados, including forcing Craddock to drink some nitroglycerin which then Lawrence shoots him in a fiery explosion."The Riddle of the Sphinx" Known inventory * Base ** Fort Forlorn Hope - Confederado stronghold and base of operations. * Equipment ** Confederate Army uniforms (grey tones, based on historical counterparts) ** Wagons (transport, mainly of supplies and weapons) ** Horses (cavalry use, scouting, transport) ** Various workshops with tools at the fort * Weapons ** Knives (melee) ** Le Mat 1861 (sidearm) ** Springfield 1873 Trapdoor Carbine (rifle) ** Winchester Model 1873 (seen used by Craddock) ** Gatling Gun (anti-personnel artillery) ** Field cannons (seen in front of Forlorn Hope, during defence) Gallery The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images of ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images of Confederados format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true References Notes *The Confederados is likely based on several Confederate colonies, including the Confederados in Brazil and the New Virginia Colony in Mexico. See also * War narrative * Revolutionaries - One of their main enemies in the War narrative. * The Union Army - Their main long-term enemy in the War narrative and minor narratives. ru:Конфедерадос Category:Hosts Category:Organization Category:Confederados Category:Narrative faction